Keep Your Head Up
by Author888
Summary: Sequel to You Were Mine. Life moves along, you must hold yourself up and forget the pain you feel inside. You must forget... You must forget everything horrible done unto you by him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Keep Your Head Up

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: The only person who owns Fruits Basket is Takaya-san. Momiji-kun may also own it. I don't know. Do you?**

Note: Yay! The sequel to "You Were Mine", that wonderful fanfiction that got over 100 reviews! Everybody take a moment to give your applause to these wonderful reviewers and the wonderful writer. It's been about 5 months since the last chapter of "You Were Mine". Tiburo has had his third birthday, and Tohru has started to get over Kii, but she still hasn't fully gotten over it.

_**When your heart is free**_

_**It's easy to make a decision**_

_**When your head is clear**_

_**You can know you have good judgment**_

_**But when your life is turning topsy-turvy**_

_**And you have no reason for what's deserving**_

_**We'll follow these words the Father sent to me.**_

_**He said:**_

"_**Keep your head up**_

_**Don't say you love me**_

_**Walk away from**_

_**All that is hurting**_

_**Find your power**_

_**You know you're strong**_

_**Take that step and it will help you along."**_

_**When your mind's at ease**_

_**Sleep comes so much more peacefully**_

_**When you start to dream**_

_**There's a wonderful end to everything**_

_**But when your life is turning topsy-turvy**_

_**And you have no answers for what's disturbing**_

_**Remember these words the Father sent to me.**_

_**He said:**_

"_**Keep your head up**_

_**Don't say you love me**_

_**Walk away from**_

_**All that is hurting**_

_**Find your power**_

_**You know you're strong**_

_**Take that step and it will help you along."**_

Tohru sat in the chair next to the aisle. Tiburo sat next to her, Ritsu and Mitsuru next to him. The music started and everybody looked back. Kisa began to walk down the aisle, wearing a traditional uchikake. She looked beautiful in the white kimono, walking towards the altar. Hiro waited for her there. It was time for their wedding.

Tohru hoped that her relationship would not end the same way her marriage did. Yuki left her for Rin, and then was left by Rin. He thought he could get away with loving a whore in her house. She chased him out.

Since then, Tohru has calmed down. Little Tiburo is three now. He has not smiled since his sister died, only forced smiles when they were needed. He missed his father but loved his mother.

Kisa passed Tohru and stopped to hug her. Then, she proceeded to Hiro, smiling. She reached him, and the ceremony proceeded until they kissed. After that, Tohru looked down the row and noticed that Ritsu was crying, dripping tears onto his tomesode(1), possibly staining it with the storm of tears.

Yuki and Hatori were the only people that did not make it to the wedding. Nobody had seen Yuki since Tohru kicked him out. Hatori had disappeared long ago. Apparently, he had moved to Hokkaido. All that they knew was that he would be at the family reunion in the next month.

The reception came, and everybody began to speak, dance, eat, and have fun. The honorary couple was dancing all the time. All the couples seemed to enjoy the dance.

Momiji ran to Tohru, almost hugging her. "How are you doing, Tohru-kun? I haven't seen you in almost a year." He was jumping up and down, still acting like the Momiji she remembered. Momiji had gone to Britain to study and only was allowed to visit once in a while.

"I'm fine." Tohru let out a genuine smile. She had missed Momiji's cheerful attitude that was always there no matter what happened.

"Where's Yuki? I haven't seen him yet! I want to say hello!"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought you married him. I remember going to the wedding."

"We got a divorce."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry, Tohru."

"It's okay… I'm getting over it."

"That's good to hear! See ya! I'm going to greet more people!" Momiji ran in the opposite direction of Tohru, heading to where Hana and Uo sat.

Tiburo tugged at his mother's shirt. "Mommy, I'm getting sleepy. Can we leave soon?"

"Sure." She smiled at her child. "I love you."

Tiburo had already run off to say his goodbyes to everybody. Tohru had decided to wait for a while before starting. She wanted to make sure everything would be all right, even if only for the moment.

She heard something outside. _What could that be?_ Tohru began to get curious. She waited for the sound to repeat, but, after three minutes, decided that it probably would not repeat.

She walked around to everybody, telling them goodbye. "Goodbye, Sissy." Kisa did not want Tohru to leave yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." Tohru hugged Kisa then turned to Hiro. "Don't be Yuki." She then left the building.

"_**Keep your head up**_

_**Don't say you love me**_

_**Walk away from**_

_**All that is hurting**_

_**Find your power**_

_**You know you're strong**_

_**Take that step and it will help you along."**_

_**Why give up?**_

_**This time you can win**_

_**Why give up?**_

_**It's time to begin**_

_**Why say in your heart**_

_**What he's gonna do?**_

_**Our guide says**_

_**It's time to choose you**_

"_**Keep your head up**_

_**Don't say you love me**_

_**Walk away from**_

_**All that is hurting**_

_**Find your power**_

_**You know you're strong**_

_**Take that step and it will help you along."**_

(1)Tomesode- everybody who read my last fiction, you must… MUST be tired of hearing of these kimono. Tomesode are formal kimono that are worn to the wedding of a close relative. It has a black background to contrast with the white Uchikake but has a colorful obi and lower half. This signifies a happy occasion.

Note: That has to be the worst chapter I have ever written of anything. It is short, choppy, and hard to understand. I'm sorry! Gomen nasai! Forgive me!


	2. Top of the World

Title: Keep Your Head Up

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: Dear everybody,**

**As you all may know, I am not the owner in any way of any of the characters from the anime and manga series Fruits Basket. If I owned the characters, I would not have the series be the way it was. It would be incredibly depressed. Instead, I use this wonderful idea called fanfiction to make my wonderfully depressed situations with these characters. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

Note: That disclaimer was long… I got a review asking where Kyo was, well as we know from the first fiction. Kii, Tohru's daughter, was in an accident after Kyo fought with Yuki. After that, Kyo disappeared and hasn't been seen since. Please note that this is one of the most important parts of the first fiction.

**_I wish I was smaller now_**

_**I wish I was stronger**_

_**I wish I loved Jesus**_

_**The way I should love**_

_**I wish it had been easier**_

_**Instead of any longer**_

_**I wish I could have stood**_

_**Where you would have been proud**_

_**That won't happen now**_

_**That won't happen now**_

_**There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard**_

_**Disappearing every day without so much as a word**_

_**Somehow**_

_**Think I broke the wings off a little songbird**_

_**She's never gonna fly to the top of the world**_

_**Right now**_

_**Top of the world**_

_**I don't have to answer**_

_**Any of these questions**_

_**Don't have no god to**_

_**Teach me no lessons**_

_**I come home in the evening**_

_**Sit in my chair**_

_**One night they called me for supper**_

_**But I never got up**_

_**I stayed right there**_

_**In my chair**_

Tohru left the wedding, Tiburo at her side. She looked around in the darkness, searching for the source of the noise. Tiburo skipped happily.

She heard rustling in the bushes nearby. "W-Who's there?" Tohru looked straight at the bush. "Come out."

A person came out of the bush. "Tohru… Tohru, please come back. Please reconsider."

"Yuki…" She glanced down at the walkway. Tiburo jumped towards his father. "I will never go back to you after what you have put me through. I can't."

"Daddy! How've you been? I haven't seen you in a long time!" Tiburo jumped onto him.

Yuki put his son on the ground. "Please, Tohru. Please… I won't let you down."

A tear hit the ground. "I can't give you another chance. I already gave you more than enough." Her trembling hand touched his hair. "Now, I don't want to see you again. I don't want to risk my last child."

The garden around them had a romantic feel to it. Yuki grabbed her hand. "I'm begging you, Tohru. Just give me one last chance." He bent down to kiss her hand.

She instantly struggled her hand away and pushed him away. "I told you no. I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to be disappointed again."

Yuki fell into the bush along the path. The man tried to remain his composure, failing miserably. "I won't let you go. I can't stop trying to get you back."

"Stop, Yuki. Please stop it." Tohru dropped a few more tears onto the pavement. "Please…" She turned away from him, grabbing Tiburo and beginning to walk away. Then she began to run. _Stop, Yuki. Leave me alone._

Yuki watched his former family run away. Tears started to form in his eyes. _I can't believe I ever did that to her. I hate myself. I hate everything that's ever happened._

He began his way back to his apartment, head in hands, crying about everything that happened. He felt the pain of the night Tohru kicked him out of the house. He felt the guilt of when his daughter died. He cried at the thought of his son dying too.

He entered his car, slamming the door shut. He began to drive home, crying on the seat. A red light stopped him in his tracks. "I'm sorry, Tohru." The light turned green, and he continued. Lights shone through the driver's window, getting brighter by the second. Yuki turned to look out the window.

Tohru opened the door to her house, feeling the built up heat of the late summer air exit the building. She turned the air conditioner lower, hearing the machine start to blow much needed cool air in. She looked at Tiburo. "It's time for bed."

"Okie, Mommy!" Tiburo ran to his room, Tohru following behind. As Tohru entered the room, her child jumped into the bed.

She wrapped him in his sheets. "I'm not going to make you have your blanket, but, if you get cold, I want you to put it on you." She kissed his forehead and left. "Goodnight… Tiburo."

She entered the parlor, turning on the television. She always watched the news, it made her feel like her life was not the worst. "In other news, quintuplets were just born today to Ms. Hashigawa Lin. The children are all in good health at this moment. Ms. Hashigawa sighed a sigh…"

Yuki opened his eyes slightly. His vision was blurred, but he felt a sharp pain all over. His eyes slowly cleared. He saw that he was still outdoors in the city. He looked out the shattered windshield and saw the wreckage of another vehicle. It was a white limousine.

He saw blood on the crushed glass. He tried to look around, pain growing ever movement. He finally looked out the hole that once held glass. The door to his car could no longer be moved. Police were interviewing somebody from the limousine. He saw that his arm was broken, blood still flowing out.

He tried to look the other direction, his vision blurring as he moved. The pain was stronger that time, but as he stood still, his vision went back to normalcy. He saw a man trying to get him out of the vehicle. The passenger's side door was unharmed and wide open. The man trying to clear some metal and glass out of the way. Yuki's vision began to blur again, darkness also coming.

"Sir, don't shut your eyes. Please!" The man clawed faster, cutting himself in the process. Yuki looked over at him, eye half closed. They shut more, giving the appearance of slits. "Hang on sir." Yuki shut his eyes.

Tohru continued to watch the news. "This is breaking news. A car crash on the light at Fuji Ln. and Kinlao Rd. caused three fatalities. One of the victims has been identified as Yuki Sohma. The other two have not yet been identified."

Tohru listened to this news with wet eyes. She had just been mean to Yuki and now this. She sat silently, turning off the television before heading up the stares and to her room. A muffled weep escaped her mouth. She lay on her bed crying, trying to fall asleep and escape to a world without pain.

_**There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard**_

_**Disappearing every day without so much as a word**_

_**Somehow**_

_**Think I broke the wings off a little songbird**_

_**She's never gonna fly to the top of the world**_

_**Right now**_

_**I wish I had known you**_

_**I wish I had shown you**_

_**All of the things I **_

_**Was on the inside**_

_**I pretend to be sleeping**_

_**When you come in, in the mornin'**_

_**To whisper goodbye**_

_**Go to school in the rain**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**Don't know why**_

'_**Cause everyone's saying we just want to be heard**_

_**Disappearing every day without so much as a word**_

_**Somehow**_

_**Wanna grab a hold of a little songbird**_

_**Take her on a ride to the top of the world**_

_**Right now**_

_**Woooah-oh-oh-oooah**_

_**Woooah-oh-oh-oooah**_

_**To the top of the world**_

_**To the top of the world**_

_**To the top of the world**_

_**To the top of the world**_

_**To the top of the world**_

_**To the top of the world**_

_**To the top of the world**_

_**To the top of the world**_

_**To the top of the wooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllddd**_

Note: I am NOT an expert on the Japanese culture. If you are and notice stupid mistakes, please do not point these out to me. They just make me think that you know everything and don't care that others are not as smart.

Note2: I'm now waiting for the mix of reviews like… "That bitch Yuki deserved that," and "Oh, poor Yuki. I can't believe it."

Note3: I hope you enjoyed reading my depressing fanfiction. (P.S. I made it through a chapter without complaining about my writing style. WHOO!)


	3. The Funeral

Title: Keep Your Head Up

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I know you know this, but I do not in any way own Fruits Basket.**

Note: I went to freshman orientation a few days ago. It was one of the most boring things I've ever gone to. I'm glad I finally got my schedule though.

Update: School started today. I met the teachers I didn't already know. Isn't it funny how I get the same teacher for two years in a row? The others are all new to me though. One of my classrooms is not built yet.

Update: OMG! I have a teacher with Gravitation fanart on her back wall. That was unexpected. :gonk:

_**(I live no more to shame...  
nor me nor you...  
I'm sorry) **_

Born from silence, silence full of it  
A perfect concert my best friend  
So much to live for, so much to die for  
If only my heart had a home

Sing what you can't say  
Forget what you can't play  
Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes  
Walk within my poetry, this dying music  
- My loveletter to nobody

Never sigh for better world  
It's already composed, played and told  
Every thought the music I write  
Everything a wish for the night

Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin  
Died for the beauty the one in the garden  
Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom  
Failed in becoming a god

Never sigh for better world  
It's already composed, played and told  
Every thought the music I write  
Everything a wish for the night

Tohru viewed the body, seeing the pale face of Yuki. His lifeless body, twisted from the accident, lay still for everybody to see. The blood had been washed from his body. He was dressed in a clean suit for the funeral.

She let tears fall from her eyes, onto him. The last time she had spoken to him, she had told him to leave her alone. She had insulted him, telling him that he was hurting her just by being around. Now that he was dead, she regretted every word she had ever told that hurt him, every word that stabbed him with hate.

She wanted to replace him, revive him by replacing his life with hers. She should have been the one that had glazed eyes, the one with the mangled body that twisted in every direction. She glanced over to Kisa, noticing a bandage around one of her fingers.

She walked over to the newlywed, tears in both of their eyes. "I can't believe that Yuki died on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life…" Kisa's eyes were downcast. "I finally married the one person I truly loved, the only person who cares enough to tell me what he really thinks…"

"Kisa… It's not your fault Yuki died. You didn't crash into him." Tohru began to hug Kisa, sobbing louder for a second.

"I know, but he should have at least seen us once before he died." Tears flowed down the girl's face.

"By the way, how did you get the cut… on your finger."

Kisa blushed. "I-It's nothing. I just cut myself while cooking. I-It doesn't h-hurt." She hid the hand behind her back.

Tohru looked back over at the body. "It's almost time… isn't it? I don't want him buried near my daughter. I still can't forgive him for what he did."

"Perhaps," Kisa thought for a second, "what you decided was the best. It may free his soul."

Tohru looked around. Everybody was there, mourning over the loss of the relative. Some, like Ritsu and Ayame, were more vocal and flamboyant. Others, mainly Hiro and Rin, stealthily waited in a corner for this event to be over.

"It was a shame that this had to happen so close to the reunion." Kagura hugged Tohru. "I can't believe that this could ever happen."

Tohru let herself fall to the ground when Kagura let go. The floor below her, wet with her ever flowing teardrops, was the only support she had. Her knees felt the cold tiles below.

Haru grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "It's not sanitary to kneel on this ground. We don't know what has happened on this floor." He held onto her until he knew she was securely on the ground. Then, he let go.

Tohru stood in the middle of the room. She waited for him to begin to leave, but instead he began to speak with her. "I wonder where Kyo's gone… Nobody has seen him since… you know what."

Tohru glared at him. "I don't want to talk about that. I don't care if I ever see him again…" She looked towards the ground, trying to hide that pained look in her eyes. She began to think about Kyo. She thought about the date she had with him that night. It felt so long ago now.

_Wait…_She hated Kyo. His constant fighting with Yuki caused her daughter to die. Her anger began to grow. _I never want to see him again._

She hid herself away in the shadows by Yuki's casket. Workers began to leave with the corpse, taking him outside. The family followed them outdoors. The procession made it's way to a small pit, about five feet deep. The pit had concrete edges.

Carefully, the workers put the body in the pit, making sure not to damage the body farther. One of them lit a torch with a match and threw it in. The torch hit the leg, putting it on fire.

The fire began to spread until it engulfed the whole body. Tohru did not want to have him buried. She thought it was unfair he had to die, and she also found it unfair that he got to see his daughter first. He was half the reason she was dead in the first place. She watched the fire reach its climax, slowly beginning to go out.

Soon, the fire was gone, only some ashes left. She watched the workers collect the ashes and present them to her. She accepted them, watching the Sohmas leave one by one. She was the last one to leave, Tiburo grabbing her hand.

Her son wanted to play with a friend, so she dropped him off on the way home. Then, after making her way home, she held the container that held Yuki's remains. She took the lid off the container, walking out the front door as she did. She grabbed some of the ashes, throwing them out of into the air.

She had to let her love for Yuki fly away, leave her body and become free. She poured out the ashes, letting the majority of it hit the ground. Then she kicked them in the air, throwing out her troubles and freeing her heart. Tears of joy fell out of her eyes. Her heart was free.

_**  
"If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it  
Remember only the verse, songmakers cry, the one without tears  
For I've given this its strength and it has become my only strength.  
Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality  
Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew  
The sweet piano writing down my life" **_

"Teach me passion for I fear it's gone  
Show me love, hold the lorn  
So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me  
I'm sorry  
Time will tell (this bitter farewell)  
I live no more to shame nor me nor you

And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..."

A lonely soul... An ocean soul...  
A lonely soul... An ocean soul...

(So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me  
Time will tell...)

A lonely soul... An ocean soul...  
A lonely soul... An ocean soul...

Note1: I do NOT know how they cremate people. I just made it up as I went. Please go along with me and don't tell me I did it wrong.

Note2: Is Tohru really over Yuki? Will she be able to forgive Kyo? Where is Kyo? Will this story ever end? Will we ever find out? Why do I mention minute details sometimes?


	4. Family Reunion

Title: Keep Your Head Up

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I own Fruits Basket.**

Note: Kyo Talk! Kyo has not appeared, and you are getting impatient. I will to my best to update and give you him. Eventually… we will get to him. Everybody else first!

Update: My World Geography teacher knows the Peanut Butter Jelly Dancing Banana Song! O.o That was not expected.

Update: He wanted me to sing the Peanut Butter Jelly Song! o.O

Update: My World Geography teacher thinks that my best friend is a prostitute… XD

Update: Now he doesn't. Thank God!

Update: I can't give you updates as frequent… My life has suddenly been crammed full of stuff. Stupid Pre-AP courses.

Update: My parents are mad at me… They think I abused my internet privileges.

Update: I meant to have this chapter up today, but my parents hosted a dinner party a family of about seven kids, one of their friends, the parents, and the father's brother.

**_It's so nice to see_**

_**All the folks you love together**_

_**Sitting, talking 'bout**_

_**All the things that's been going down**_

_**It's been a long, long time**_

_**Since we had a chance to get together**_

_**Nobody knows the next time we may see each other**_

_**May be years and years from now**_

_**Family reunion**_

_**Family reunion**_

The day of the family reunion arrived. Tohru woke Tiburo, dressing him quickly and cleaning him. "Can you stay home alone today?" She then got him into the vehicle and drove off to the main house.

They saw almost the entire family in the gardens, traveling between the buildings. They somehow even found Hatori and dragged him there. Tohru immediately saw him, sitting near the windowsill where Akito hung from on her first visit to the main house. He was smoking, as usual.

Ayame sat near him, talking endlessly about everything that had happened since Hatori's disappearance so long ago. Shigure sat on the other side of Hatori, repeating everything that Ayame had already relayed. Hatori stared out at the sky, completely ignoring them.

Ritsu and Mitsuru stood by the kitchen, talking with Kagura and Kisa. The two girls volunteered to take care of kitchen duty with a few others. Ritsu had made sure to look nice for this day. Mitsuru looked more cheerful than usual, until she noticed Shigure glance her direction.

Haru and Rin had set up a corner in a back garden for whatever they did with the darker Sohmas. Rin was also acting as guide for Haru. That way he did not somehow make his way to Moscow, again.

Momiji, taking days out of studying in England, was in the process of talking to Kureno. Kureno was trying to multitask, greeting the people who enter and have the conversation with Momiji.

Hiro, acting terribly as headwaiter for the night, strolled over to Momiji. He tried to force some food onto Momiji. Momiji looked at the food, grinning. He stole the tray, sending Hiro to get a new one.

Tohru could not find the one person she wanted to speak with, Kyo. Apparently, he could still not be unearthed. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to figure him out. She wanted to know whether he still felt regretful for the incident.

Momiji glanced around and saw Tohru. "Tohru! How have you been! You left the wedding so fast! I did not get a chance to tell you anything!"

Tohru smiled at Momiji, shaking his hand as he ran up to her. "How have you been, Momiji?"

Momiji jumped, "Living in England is hard! School's tough! Everything is hard, but I'm getting through it!"

"That's good to hear!" She was watching Kagura talk with her husband. Tohru could not remember his name, but she remembered the time they first met him.

_A few days before Akito died, Tohru and Kagura were walking home from a movie they went to say. It was a perfect woman's night out. They had gone to the last showing of the night, having to do chores and schoolwork during the day. The streets were dark in that certain area of the city._

_The two girls were darting down a small street with few people on it, trying to get to Shigure's home. They were chatting, telling what they liked about the movie and what they hated. Kagura was looking to her side, not looking at what was in front of her._

_She bumped into this muscular guy, angry because he lost his girlfriend. The man grinned at his luck, grabbing Kagura's hair and dragging her down a dark alley._

_Tohru began to scream. "Oh my god! Somebody help! A man just took my best friend! HEEELLLPP!" She heard Kagura scream, Tohru running to find her._

_"Help, Tohru! Where are you! TOHRU! HEELP! HHHHEEEELLPPPP!" When Tohru caught up with the two, the muscular man held Kagura down in a corner by grabbing her shoulders. She was struggling, trying to fight back, unsuccessfully._

_He put his legs on her lap, pinning her down. Then, he put her arms together, holding them with his large hands. His free hand ripped her shirt open, throwing the pieces on the ground._

_Tohru fell backward, scared to death at what she was seeing. She hit her head on the cement, pounding her out of her shock. She began to scream again, the man noticing her._

"_What are you doing woman! Do you want me to hurt you?" He used the free hand to grab Tohru's leg. "Will you shut up?" Tohru did not say anything. "Good."_

_The man stared at Kagura's bra. "I hate those things… It must be removed!" He reached toward the underclothing, almost touching it. Suddenly, Kagura's future husband wrapped his fingers around the muscleman's neck. The man gagged, falling off of Kagura._

_Soon enough, the police arrived and sent the man to prison, the savior helping Kagura to her feet. "Thank you." That was all Kagura could say to him at the moment, traumatized by the incident._

"So how have you been?" Momiji looked at Tohru.

Tohru jumped. She had forgotten that Momiji had been speaking. "I'm okay. I think I'm over Yuki's betrayal and death."

"Okay! I'll talk to you later!" He ran off to talk to Haru.

Tohru sat at an empty bench and watched Haru and Rin try to make conversation with him. She thought about a time a few months after Akito's death.

_Haru and Rin looked around before knocking on the door. The door opened slightly. "State your names."_

"_Hatsuharu and Isuzu Sohma…We are here for our package." Haru looked into the small opening. "Now."_

"_Yes, right away. It's all ready paid for, no worry about that." The door opened instantly and a man in a black trench coat held out a cardboard box. "Have fun."_

_Tohru had been spying on the couple for a few days. She had suspected that they were doing something illegal and wanted to catch them before the police. The binoculars she was using zoomed in on the package as Haru opened it in his vehicle, pulling out a one-pound bag of weed._

"_It's beautiful," Rin admired. She had been waiting all week for this package, having mood swings from the absence of a high. "Let's head home and have fun."_

_Haru shook his head. "First, I need some money for the next package that arrives."_

"_When does it arrive?"_

"_It arrives in a week. I made a second order last time."_

"_How much?"_

"_A lot."_

"_Okay…" Rin got out of the passenger seat, moving to the back. "I'll change."_

_Tohru could not believe her ears. She did not think that Rin was prostituting for the money. "STOP!" She ran up to Haru and Rin, grabbing Haru by the collar. "Please, stop. I don't think this is the right way for you to live." She had tears in her eyes._

_Nobody knows what happened, but, soon after that incident, both Haru and Rin stopped drug use and entered themselves in rehab. They haven't done drugs since._

Momiji began to shout to everybody. "I wish Kyo was here!"

Tohru wanted to see Kyo badly. She wanted to try her hardest and forgive him. She wanted to hold his hands, see his smile, and hear his voice. She wanted to forgive everything.

Tohru began to cry, looking around to see if anybody noticed. When she confirmed nobody was paying attention to her, she slipped out of the reunion.

Tiburo was glad to see his mother home early. He thought she would not be home for at least another few hours. "Mommy!"

"I'm glad to be home."

"Do I really need to stay with Aunt Kagura for a whole week?"

"Yes… This is something the school always does. We always go to America once every four years. We'll even do when you are in the school."

"YAY! I guess I'll stay with Kagura!"

"Okay then! I'll drop you off at Kagura's tomorrow! I promise to call you everyday!"

"Thank you!"

_**There are times**_

_**We fight**_

_**Not see eye to eye**_

_**There are times we have**_

_**Differences**_

_**We can't be around**_

_**To long**_

_**Before we fight, but it's okay**_

'_**Cause I love you anyway**_

_**There are times**_

_**When you**_

_**Don't know how you're going**_

_**To make it through**_

_**I know**_

_**I been there too**_

_**You can always rest assured**_

_**Don't be ashamed**_

_**To share with me**_

_**See I am your family**_

_**Everyday**_

_**Should be**_

_**A family reunion**_

_**We should speak**_

_**From the heart**_

_**And come up with a solution**_

_**Let us forgive**_

_**The past**_

_**Get the past out of our way**_

_**No time to waste**_

_**The time has come to give love everyday**_

Note: Wow! Who knew the Sohma family had many problems? Is this fiction about to grow to M rated? Will somebody please give me the answer to that in a review? That's the poll for this chapter. Is this fiction M rated now?

Note2: Tohru works at a rich elementary school. She gets to go to America every four years with all the students. That's really rich… O.O


	5. America! America! Land of the Drugs!

Title: Keep Your Head Up

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: OMG! It's a disclaimer! AAAAAAHHHH! Fruits Basket once again does not belong to me!**

Note: Kyo talk! You people must hate me by now! I have promised a Kyoru fiction, but I have not have had Kyo appear once yet in this fiction. Maybe that will change now…

Update: Do any of my readers go to Gaia? If they do, I would like to know your usernames, so I can talk with you! Do any of you know what Gaia is?

Update: I'm late on my first art project of the year…

Update: We have a Japanese foreign exchange student in my school! YAY!

Update: I'm late on my second art project of the year…

Update: I'm just plain late…

Update: TWO! TWO RESEARCH PROJECTS! OMG! Do they think all I have is time! **Dies of stress**

Update: _OMG! The bastard hasn't updated for a month! I can't believe it!_ That's what my readers are thinking. **Nods head**

_**I was standing in the grocery store line**_

_**The one the marked express**_

_**When this woman came through with about twenty-five things**_

_**And I said "Don't you know that's more, not less."**_

_**She said, "This world is moving so fast.**_

_**I just get more behind everyday,**_

_**And every morning when I make my coffee,**_

_**I can't believe my life's turned out this way."**_

_**All I could say was**_

"_**Love's the only house**_

_**Big enough for all the pain in the world**_

_**Love's the only house**_

_**Big enough for all the pain."**_

_**He was walking by the other day**_

_**And I said, "Hey baby, how ya been?**_

_**Yeah I got me a little girl now**_

_**And she's four years old**_

_**And she's got her daddy's little nose.**_

_**You only wanted what you can't have**_

_**And, baby, you can't have me now**_

_**I gave my heart to another**_

_**Yeah I'm a mother**_

_**And he's a father**_

_**And we're a family**_

_**And we got each other**_

_**And I found out the hard way that**_

_**Love's the only house**_

_**Big enough for all the pain in the world**_

_**Love's the only house**_

_**Big enough for all the pain"**_

_**You drive three miles from all this prosperity**_

_**And you see a girl there**_

_**We got children walkin' around with guns**_

_**And they got knives and drugs and pain to spare**_

_**And here I am with my clean white shirt**_

_**With a little money in my pocket**_

_**In a nice warm home**_

_**And we got teenagers walkin' around**_

_**In a culture of darkness**_

_**Livin' together alone**_

_**All I could say was**_

"_**Love's the only house**_

_**Big enough for all the pain in the world**_

_**Love's the only house**_

_**Big enough for all the pain"**_

Tohru stood next to the line of kids as they entered the plane. They were going on a trip to New York City, the girl's first trip since employment. The last kid jumped onto the plane and found his seat. Tohru went to find her seat.

The teachers were spread out through the entire plane, watching the children in the different classes. Some parents paid extra for first class seats, and that was where Tohru was assigned. She sat next to Ms. Inoue who taught the grade below what Tohru taught.

The plane ride went without incident, one kid made a scare by being in the bathroom for half an hour though. It turned out the toilet paper was out, and the child did not know what to do.

They landed and started toward the bus waiting outside. The teachers, especially the elder teachers, kept watch for trouble. The elder teachers knew what New York City had to offer, and they passed one almost instantly. A teenager, he looked no older that sixteen, was smoking pot as soon as the group exited the building.

He looked up at the group of elementary school students and smiled. Instantly, the teachers rushed the students onto the charter bus and had the driver drive them to the hotel. Everybody was tired, some looked ready to faint on the bus.

Tohru sighed in her seat and stared out the window. _I needed a vacation from Japan and the stress put on me recently. Yuki's dead…Kyo's missing…The Sohma family is in disarray. Maybe that's why I paid for an extended trip after the school returns._

The bus stopped in front of a large hotel, and Tohru was one of the teachers chosen to scout the lobby for trouble. Entering, she instantly noticed why the teachers scouted the lobby. On one of the sofas, a couple were making out on the couch, feeling each other up and down.

"Oh my, I did not think it would be that bad." Tohru looked over at Ms. Inoue

"That's nothing. Last time the lobby had a four teenagers on the floor in their underclothes touching each other." (A/N: Now that I gave you an interesting mental image… I'm sure you are asking yourself why I put so much sexual content in these last two chapters. The answer is because this is how I want to write it.)

"The hotel doesn't mind!"

"They mind. They just gave up because the sexual conduct grew and overpowered the staff.

"Why don't they report them to the police?"

"With the teenagers, one of them was the owner's son and another was the manager's daughter. They didn't want a scandal."

Tohru was completely dumbfounded. New York was worse than Tokyo. She tried to open her mouth but failed. Ms. Inoue walked up to the counter and received the small bag of room keys. "We'll just have to go in the back again."

Amazingly, everybody made it to his or her rooms without incident. Tohru had a room with Ms. Inoue, again, and Ms. Ichikawa. Tohru looked out the window, again. The suite they stayed in was on the top floor, giving them a good view of the city, but she did not get to enjoy the view long before Ms. Ichikawa spoke.

"We have no food for tonight. The students get free room service tonight, but the teachers must get their own food. Tohru, would you be a dear and go out to the grocery store and buy these things. The store is right there." Ms. Ichikawa walked up to the window and pointed to the store. Then, she handed Tohru a list of what Ms. Inoue and she wanted.

"Of course!" Tohru left right away. She had no problem finding the store; it was actually close. She entered and started her shopping, losing her way in the store many times. She grabbed rice, a salmon fillet, some mushrooms, ginger, and shrimp. She was now looking for leeks.

Tohru found them easily enough and reached down to grab them. Her hand grabbed the leeks when she spied something bright to the left.

"Huh?" She unbent and hurriedly turned to her left, bumping into a young man with a hat on. The man fell backward, hitting the floor. The shock made Tohru throw the leeks up, and they landed on the man's face.

The man jumped up, his hat still on the ground, and spat out the leeks in his mouth. "What the hell?" He looked at Tohru and froze.

Tohru was just regaining her focus after the shock. The first thing she noticed was his hair. "Is that you… Kyo?"

_**And I can't explain it**_

_**And I can't understand**_

_**But I come down **_

_**And get my hands dirty**_

_**And together we'll make a stand**_

_**Some will cross a parking lot**_

_**Some best playin' attitude**_

_**City streets are gonna burn**_

_**If we don't do something soon**_

_**A senorita can't quit crying**_

_**Babies do now everyday**_

_**Don Juan left**_

_**Got sick of trying**_

_**No one there to show him the way**_

_**She came down to the grocery store**_

_**She said, "I want to buy a little carton of milk**_

_**But I don't have any money."**_

_**I said, "Hey I'll cover ya honey**_

'_**Cause the pain's got to go somewhere**_

_**Yeah, the pain's got to go someplace**_

_**So come down to my house**_

_**Don't you know?**_

_**Love's the only house**_

_**Big enough for all the pain in the world**_

_**Love's the only house**_

_**Big enough for all the pain."**_

"_**Don't you know?**_

_**Love's the only house**_

_**Big enough for all the pain in the world**_

_**Love's the only house**_

_**Big enough for all the pain."**_

Note: Who is that? Is it Kyo? **Moment of immaturity** **_It's a small after all, a small, small world after all!_ End of immature moment** More than likely, yes. The person with orange hair would usually be Kyo.

Reviewer Spotlight: Today I am recognizing Akito at the Disco. This person was there for me when my friend was in the hospital after being attacked by her ex-boyfriend. Akito at the Disco is also an awesome name!


	6. Today I Started Loving You Again

Title: Keep Your Head Up

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's merchandizing. I cannot sell you a plushy, hat, or even a key chain.**

Note: Kyo talk! I hope you are happy. Goodness. Everybody is like… "Where's Kyo?" I'm like, "Where ever I want him to be."

Update: One of the students in our school died recently. He was killed Friday, October thirteenth when a car ran over him.

Update: They've turned his death into a cult. THEY PRINTED PROFESSIONALLY MADE SHIRTS FOR HIM!!!

Update: O.o I just found out my good friend loves to draw whores.

Update: This is the creepiest update section I've ever written, so I'm livening it up with this: The Japanese foreign exchange student threw a gum wrapper at somebody today. Rofl.

Update: I lost my English binder… TT

Update: I found the English binder. Woot!

Update: I haven't even posted an update in three weeks. We watched a play today at school. It inspired me.

Update: I really should update on more.

Update: I finally finished it!

_**Today I**_

_**Started loving you again**_

_**And I'm right back**_

_**Where I've really always been**_

_**I got over you**_

_**Just long enough**_

_**To let my heart amend**_

_**And today I started loving you again**_

_**What a fool I was**_

_**To think I could get by**_

_**With only these**_

_**Few million tears I cried**_

_**I should have known**_

_**The worst was yet to come**_

_**And that crying time for me**_

_**Had just begun**_

"Tohru… What the hell? What are you doing here?" Kyo stood shocked… unable to comprehend her standing there. "What the hell?"

"KYOOOO!!!" Tohru ran up and grabbed his hand. "It's you! Kyo!" She dragged him out of the store, paying for what she had on the way out.

Kyo looked at her, more dazed and confused than Tohru was at the moment. "What are you doing her?"

"My school is taking their field trip to America. What are you doing here, Kyo-kun?"

"I live here."

"W-what?"

"I live here."

"How long?"

"Since the incident." His eyes looked toward the ground. The stood still, looking each other's feet, for about a minute. "I'll show you where I live."

"B-but I must be returning to the hotel! They're probably worried about me!" She began running towards the hotel. "Hurry! I must hurry!"

"Wait!" Kyo ran in front of her, impeding her progress towards the building. "I live that way. Please… Let me show you."

"O-okay…" Kyo grabbed her hand and began to walk.

On the way, they passed by a woman with revealing clothing. Noticing Kyo, she looked over. "Hey, hunk, why don't you leave that trash and come with a _real_ woman?!"

Kyo just ignored her and kept walking. "Hey, Kyo, do you know her?"

"Everybody does. She's Carmelita, supposedly the best prostitute in the area." Kyo shook his head. "She says that to everybody that she wants."

They arrived at an apartment complex a block from the hotel. "This is where I live."

She entered the apartment Kyo led her to. It was not the largest place she had seen. It had a kitchen, living area, bathroom, and bedroom cramped together in the small space. The place was not fantastic, but it was Kyo's home. She felt comfortable there at least.

"Well, I better return with the food for the others. See you soon, Kyo." She walked towards him.

He put his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. Then, he lightly kissed her. Tohru blushed and pulled back, almost falling backward down the steps. "Goodbye, Kyo-kun."

"See you."

Hurriedly, Tohru ran back to the hotel, finding Ms. Inoue and Ms. Ichikawa with pizza. They jumped when they noticed her arrive, trying to hide the food. "W-welcome back, Ms. Honda. What took you so long to return?"

Ms. Inoue sat down, smiling. "I'm sorry… we were really hungry, and you took such a long time. We just wanted some food. We went out and asked this American kid what was the best, and he pointed us to this place named Pizza Hut. We decided to give it a shot."

Ms. Ichikawa shut the door behind her. "By the way, young one, what took you so long to get back?"

Tohru jumped, blushing. "I s-saw an old friend of mine. He disappeared a long time ago."

Ms. Inoue laughed. "By the blush on your face, I would say he's more than a friend."

The blush turned crimson red. "No! He's not!"

Ms. Ichikawa looked around. "You know the trip only lasts three day. How long have you taken off to remain here?"

Tohru searched for her flight tickets. "Here they are! Two weeks…"

Ms. Inoue smiled and returned to the pizza. "That's good. I hope you two can reacquaint."

They spent the rest of the night eating their pizza before going to sleep. Everything remained peaceful, but Tohru had a nightmare about that woman, Carmelita.

_"I don't love you… only Carmelita can satisfy me. I never want to see you again." Kyo's eyes pierced through Tohru's heart, making her fall backwards. Carmelita laughed and put her arms around Kyo._

_"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun! KYO-KUN!" She screamed as she continued falling backwards, her head below the rest of her body. The ground got closer and she hit._

_Kyo just chuckled and walked away, leaving sight. Carmelita soon followed, letting off a high-pitched cackle. "I win!"_

Tohru woke to see Ms. Inoue getting ready for the day. "Come on. Ms. Ichikawa has already left to get breakfast, and we have to leave in an hour."

Instantly, Tohru leaped into motion, cleaning up. She was soon out of the room and at breakfast. The day continued, and the group went sightseeing. They went to the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, and other places. Eventually, the group returned to the hotel.

The following two days remained the same, and Tohru saw Kyo once. Soon enough, she was telling everybody goodbye at the airport. "Goodbye! I'll see all of you soon."

She returned to the hotel, finding the room different now that it was empty. She lay on the bed, soon asleep. The nightmare was the same as the past few nights. She woke to find tears streaming down her face. "I want to see Kyo."

She followed the path they went those nights before, locating the apartment after half an hour. "Kyo-kun… I want to see you again. I want to… I want to love you!"

She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to darkness, and Tohru entered. She sat on the sofa and looked around. Carmelita was in the apartment, glaring at the girl.

"Guess what… Kyo doesn't want you. He wants me." She laughed. "Now get out!"

'_**Cause today I **_

_**Started loving you again**_

_**And I'm right back**_

_**Where I've really always been**_

_**I got over you**_

_**Just long enough**_

_**To let my heart amend**_

_**Then today I started loving you again**_

_**I got over you**_

_**Just long enough**_

_**To let my heart amend**_

_**Then today**_

_**I started loving you again**_

_**Oh today**_

_**I started loving you again**_

Note: Carmelita! OH! THE WHORE! Get out of Kyo's apartment! Does Kyo really love her… or is the woman lying? The only way to find out is to probably wait another month for me to find the time to write the next chapter.


	7. You Ain't Woman Enough

Title: Keep Your Head Up

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I, Author 888, in now way own Fruits Basket, it's character's, it's locations, it's merchandise, it's plot, or anything else related to the series. I also do not own the lyrics I have put in each chapter.**

Note: Kyo talk! Well, the last chapter sucked, but Carmelita is going to ruin the relationship… or is she?

Update: We had out first snow… school got out two hours early.

Update: And today we got to school two hours late.

**_You've come to tell me something_**

_**You say I ought to know**_

_**That he don't love me anymore**_

_**And I'll have to let him go**_

_**You say you're gonna take him**_

_**But I don't think you can**_

'_**Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man**_

_**Women like you**_

_**They're a dime a dozen**_

_**You can buy 'em anywhere**_

_**For you to get to him**_

_**I'd have to move over and I'm**_

_**Gonna stand right here**_

_**It'll be over my dead body**_

_**So get out while you can**_

'_**Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man**_

"K-Kyo would never want somebody like you… How did you get in here? How did you find out where he lived?" Tears began to fall from the girl's eyes. Tohru fell on her knees, sobs of disappointment exiting her lips. "I know th-that he never would do anything with you."

"Oh! He did! He's quite good at it too. Who knows how many other's he has done?" The whore let out a screeching laugh, growing louder by the second. "I will not lose my man to a sobbing little girl like you ever!"

"NO!" Tohru screamed. "I will never believe that Kyo would ever do something with a… a… a thing like you! NEVER!" Her shrill screams could be heard from the nearby apartments. "GET OUT!"

Carmelita just continued laughing. "Why should I leave? I mean-" She fell to the floor laughing. "After all, he gave me this ring." She pointed to a diamond ring on her finger.

"A-a ring!" Her wailing grew in intensity. "Why? I still don't believe you! You… you aren't good enough for him!"

"And I suppose a little girl like you is. Right… I have more to offer than you." She turned off the only light in the room, a small desk lamp. "I'll prove it."

Tohru could no longer see the slut. The girl stood up again, finding her way back to the sofa. She just sat there and stared ahead, into the blackness. _What is she planning? Does Kyo really want her? How did she even enter the apartment?_

She did not hear anything unusual, just the wind blowing. It was unfortunate that the wind had to be so strong that particular day. She felt watched from all directions. It was like multiple Carmelita's had surrounded her. Her tears had still not stopped, even though she managed to stop bellowing.

Something touched the back of her neck, a long fingernail. It slicked its way up and down her neck, right through in the center. More fingers touched the skin on her neck, slowly wrapping around her neck. They began to squeeze.

Tohru's eyes widened. Carmelita was going to strangle her. The nail stabbed into the fragile skin near the throat. Tohru could not make a sound. They kept getting deeper… deeper… deeper. _I can't breathe. Somebody help… Somebody…_Her eyes began to shut. _No… I can't go unconscious. I can't!_

She jumped up, surprising the other woman and throwing her off of Tohru. She saw some lights outside. Perhaps they were headlights. _Kyo… please come home._ They got brighter, but soon disappeared as the vehicle turned the corner.

"It looks like you are defenseless." The lights came on. Carmelita turned the desk lamp on again. The prostitute held a ceramic vase in her hands. "I shall kill you!" She swung it at Tohru, almost hitting her.

"Help me…" Tohru was too scared to move. She stood frozen where she was, and Carmelita swung again.

This time she hit, and Tohru fell to the floor. She laid there, tears falling from her eyes. Carmelita swung downwards, hitting the girl in the stomach. A scream was released from Tohru's mouth again. "Kyo!"

More lights shown through the window, disappearing again. The vase shattered after the third impact with Tohru, stabbing her with bits and pieces of porcelain. Carmelita laughed hysterically, turning to grab a new object. She chose a glass bottle that was in the corner. "It's over, bitch!"

The door opened, and Kyo walked in to see Carmelita with the bottle above her head. "What the hell is going on?!" He ran forward and stole the bottle from the actual bitch's hands. HE bent over to inspect Tohru. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes… Kyo-kun… What's going on?" Tohru could barely manage to speak those words.

He looked at Carmelita. "Exactly how did you get in here?"

"That was easy… I just picked your lock. It honestly wasn't that hard."

"I want to know why you're in here beating up Tohru."

Carmelita's eyes lit up, and she attached herself to the man's body. "You love me don't you? I'm the only one you'll ever want. I can offer you so much more than that little girl on the floor."

"She can offer one thousand times more than you can. I hate you…"

At that comment, Carmelita fell to the floor weeping. "NO!" She stood up, bottle back in hands. "YOU LOVE ME!" She swung at his head, hitting him easily. "Say that you love me!"

Kyo stood where he was. "That was nothing compared to what Yuki used to do to me." He grabbed for her arm, but she struck him in the face again.

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!!!!" She hit him two more times, shattering the bottle and continuing to hold the sharp remains. "If you don't say it, I will be forced to kill you. In other words, if I can't have you… nobody can!"

"I hate your guts…"

She swung at him again, but Kyo grabbed the bottle. He pulled it from her hands, repositioning it so that the sharp edge was pointed towards her. "You will never be lucky enough to have somebody half as good as me." He swung, stabbing the remains into the whore's shoulder. "Now, get out. If I ever see you again, I will not be merciful."

He locked the door behind her. Then, he turned back to Tohru. She was now standing in a clumsy position. "Kyo-kun…"

"Tohru, everything will be perfect from now on. I will never leave your side." He leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly.

Tohru blushed a crimson red, recoiling slightly. _I'm ready to be with him again._ She leaned back in to kiss him back. This time the kiss was passionate, and they held until the need for air overcame them.

"Kyo-kun… I love you…" Then, the girl felt dizzy. Her vision blurred, soon only blackness remained.

Kyo stared at the fainted lovers body. _She's grown up since I last saw her. Nobody can ever call you just a girl anymore._

_**Sometimes a man's caught lookin'**_

_**At things that he don't need**_

_**He took a second look at you**_

_**But he's in love with me**_

_**Well, I don't know where that leaves you**_

_**But I know where I stand**_

_**And you ain't woman enough to take my man**_

_**Women like you**_

_**They're a dime a dozen**_

_**You can buy 'em anywhere**_

_**For you to get to him**_

_**I'd have to move over and I'm**_

_**Gonna stand right here**_

_**It'll be over my dead body**_

_**So get out while you can**_

'_**Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man**_

_**No you ain't woman enough to take my man**_

Note: Wow… I actually finished writing a chapter in less than a week. Be proud of me. Is this the end of Carmelita? Did I just create the main evil character? Will she ever even matter again? Will Kyo and Tohru finally get the love the so deserve? I hope they do… after all, I started writing the first book about half a year ago. It's been a long time. What is it with me and hitting people with blunt objects… and sharp objects? Am I a psychotic lunatic? Probably… Will something else get in the way of these two's relationship with each other? God… I hope not. Why is that the best chapter I've written in a long time? Why did the good chapter happen for this sad chapter? Have I asked too many questions? How many words is this paragraph?


	8. Repressed Memories

Title: Keep Your Head Up

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I am a green chicken that jumped into a giant origami swan in the middle of July. When Fruits Basket belongs to me, I will make another twenty some episodes of it. Until then, it belongs to somebody else.**

Note: Kyo talk! So… Kyo's words and actions last chapter basically destroyed Carmelita. I can't think of anything else to say.

Update: I might have to stop updating for a while because of an upcoming project.

Update: I want to know if any of you have read anything else that I have posted… my horror or my comedy.

Update: Well, a kid blew himself up outside our school. I thought I was insane.

Update: Woot! Christmas Eve!

Update: Once again, my father ruined Christmas…

Update: I now know how to say, "I love you" in Korean… Wow… I'm not even studying Korean.

Update: Do you know how hard it is to write happy after all that sadness? It's really hard for me.

Update: It's about time I say this. If you have not guessed, which most of you have, nothing in bold and italics belongs to me. Those are lyrics to songs that help me set the mood and complete the story. I listen to the song while writing, and they keep me in the right mood for the chapter.

_**If there were no words**_

_**No way to speak**_

_**I would still hear you**_

_**If there were no tears**_

_**No where to feel inside**_

_**I'd still feel for you**_

_**Even if the Sun refused to shine**_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme**_

_**You would still have my heart**_

_**Until the end of time**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**My love**_

_**My valentine**_

Tohru woke to find herself in a bed. The first thing she thought of was the intense pain throughout her whole body. Then she noticed that the setting was unfamiliar, probably Kyo's bedroom. She turned her head to see Kyo sleeping in the chair beside her. _Oh, that's so sweet, Kyo. I did not think you would do something so nice for me._

He stirred and leaned to the left. His eyes were still closed. Tohru moved closer to him. He looked innocent in his sleep, and she shifted her head closer. Their lips touched in a light kiss, just a small peck.

Suddenly, he fell to the left, landing on the carpeted floor of the bedroom. His eyes opened wide, and his cheeks grew red in embarrassment. "What the hell!?"

Tohru stifled a giggle, knowing that it was her fault that he fell. "Good morning, Kyo-kun. How was your sleep?"

He stood up hurriedly, "Good morning, Tohru." _Oh shit! I fell asleep while sitting over her!_

Tohru noticed his distraction, giggling under her breath. "Kyo-kun… we still have two days before I leave. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know… I never expected to see you again once I moved here. I thought that you would hate me for causing your daughter's death. I thought that you would be with Yuki again by now. I thought many things.

"Now you're here, and I don't know what to think. I'm sorry for killing Kii. I'm sorry that my hate for Yuki caused me to act without thinking about the consequences. In the end, all I could do was run from everything. It hurt so much, but you still found me.

"All I can say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I killed Kii. I'm sorry that I ran away out of fear. I'm sorry for everything I did. I should have stayed and apologized so much sooner!" Tohru noticed a tear run down Kyo's cheek. "I'm so sorry… I don't deserve forgiveness, but you should know that I am so sorry." He fell to his knees, actually sobbing.

Tohru began to cry too. "Kyo-kun, I never blamed you for killing Kii. I never once felt anger or hatred towards you. It was not your fault. It was all an accident caused by the events in our lives. Kyo... I missed you. I love you, Kyo. I want you to come back to Japan. I want you to love me again."

Kyo's eyes grew wide, in surprise. "What about Yuki? I thought you still loved him."

"Yuki died in a car accident. He's been gone for a while, but I had signed the papers anyway. We had already completed the divorce at the time."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Like I said, I didn't love him anymore. I love you."

"And I also love you. I've loved you for years now, but I could not complete with the rat in anything from karate to love. He won again. Now he's dead, and I may actually win for once."

"Kyo-kun, then perhaps we should go on a date."

"Sure, Tohru-kun."

They leaned in for another kiss, making it more passionate this time. Tohru felt like she was in heaven, having only felt this way when she kissed Yuki for the first time. They ended the kiss, panting for air. Tears of joy fell down Tohru's face. "Oh Kyo! I felt lost without you beside me!"

Kyo looked at the clock, noticing the time. "I've got to go, Tohru. I'm late for work."

"Go then. I'll stay here." He rushed off, leaving her to ponder the past.

_Kyo truly loves me. I'm so happy! He made some mistakes. I know that. I also made some. Yuki had once been a really sweet person, but after Tiburo was born, he just stopped paying much attention to me._

_He would go out every night and would come back at two or three in the morning, saying that there was something at work or that his friends wanted to go out drinking. I knew what was going on, but I did not want to admit it. I loved the man like he was my whole life... he was at the time. I never brought it up._

_He paid me back by leaving me for Rin. That's when this problem escalated. Kyo conforted me, but Yuki came back eventually. I was so happy. I thought that maybe he had changed back. Unfortunately, I found him with a prostitute again, and my anger caused me to ruin my best pan._

_Of course, Kyo and Yuki had a fight while we were together. That was his mistake, a mistake made only because of the chain of events. He pushed Yuki, causing Kii to fall into the road, right in front of a car. She died three weeks later._

My beloved daughter was gone and that was last I had seen of Kyo until now. I'm sure Kii would be happy to know that I had found him again. In fact, I'm positive that she would want this for me.

Tohru lay down on the sofa. _To think that this whole time, Kyo has been in America because he was afraid that I hated him. I could never hate him for killing her. It wasn't his fault. It was Yuki's fault. If he had been loyal, the girl that adored him the most would still be alive._

_Suddenly, Kii's face smiled at her. "Mommy, Daddy is going to play with me. Daddy says he loves me so much! Come on Mommy!"_

_She ran to a swingset, laughing as Yuki pushed her on it. "Higher! Higher, Daddy, higher!" She laughed as he complied, and she soon jumped off the swing, landing in the grass below. She let out a loud laugh, standing up and running to her father._

_He began to tickle her. "Stop, Daddy!" Her laughing grew louder as he moved faster. Eventually, he stopped and let her breathe. "Daddy's turn!" She began to tickle him back, making him fall to the ground._

_"Come on, Mommy!" Kii continued to tickle Yuki as she called Tohru. "Hurry! I don't think I can hold him!" At that moment, Yuki broke free of Kii and started to run. "Come back, Daddy! I'll get you!" She was laughing as she chased her father._

_Tohru kept watching her daughter, smiling. A tear fell from her eye. "I missed you, Kii." Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder, startling the woman. She looked up to see that familiar orange hair of Kyo. "Kyo-kun!"_

_Kii jumped on Yuki, pushing him to the grass. "Daddy! When did you become so weak? I remember when I could not even make you stumble!."_

_Tohru watched the two play with Kyo, giggling when she heard what Kii told her father. "It's going to be dark soon. We should head home, Yuki."_

_"Okay." His face showed disappointment. "Come on, Kii. Let's get you in the car." Yuki trudged towards the vehicle, his head lowered._

_"Goodbye, Kyo... See you tomorrow." She made her way to the car her family members were already in. She ran to catch up, but stopped in horror as a white limo crashed into the parked vehicle._

_"Mommy! I'm scared! It hurts!" Tohru screamed at the thought of losing them both again. "Daddy! Are you okay?" Tohru ran toward the mass of metal. "Daddy? Daddy? Daddy, answer me!"_

_"Not again! Please no!" She made it to the metal pile and started to dig. "Kii! I'm coming for you!"_

_"Daddy's not answering me! Will he be okay? Mommy, you need to help Daddy! Hurry! He's bleeding a lot!"_

_"I'm coming as fast as I can! Please! Just wait a little bit!" Tohru felt tears fall onto her hands as she dug deeper and deeper._

_"MOMMY!"_

Tohru woke up in a cold sweat, tears soaking the couch below her. "Kii... Yuki..." Her pantings softened as she realized it was a nightmare. "Kii's dead because I did not try hard enough. Yuki's dead because I rejected him. It's all my fault... I can't believe I did not notice it before." She began to sob, the couch soaking up more and more of the tears.

_**All of my life**_

_**I have been waiting**_

_**For all you give to me**_

_**You've opened my eyes**_

_**And showed me how to love**_

_**Unselfishly**_

_**I've dreamed of this**_

_**A thousand times before**_

_**And in my dreams**_

_**I couldn't love you more**_

_**I would give you my heart**_

_**Until the end of time**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**My love**_

_**My valentine**_

_**La da da da da da da**_

_**Even if the Sun refused to shine**_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme**_

_**You would still have my heart**_

_**Until the end of time**_

'_**Cause all I need**_

_**Is you**_

_**My valentine**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**My love**_

_**My valentine**_

Note: Never mind it staying happy… This was supposed to be the end of book 2, but instead I just had to extend it for at least another chapter. I'm sure some of you are like "Yay! That was an evil plot twist, but it makes it more interesting, " but this seriously means that I have more work on book two before I start on the already planned book three. In other news, be proud at me for I wrote a longer and more thought out chapter than ever. It was probably confusing as hell. Will Tohru ever not blame herself for the two deaths? Will this story between the two of them end soon? Why would most of my readers want it to end? That would be bad because I would probably move on to Hiro and Kisa or Haru and Rin. Right now, the person reading this is probably screaming "NO!" How could I ruin another relationship? Would another death occur? Why am I asking these questions? Wow… This note is about two hundred words. Does this make the whole chapter two thousand words? Yes it does! YAY! Boy, this note is getting pointless. Anything else I want to say? Yes! I would like to thank those that have followed me for almost two full books now (I'm sorry if I don't spell your username correct.): Darksoul Saiyanphoenix, Sage of Downtown Hyrule, AKITO at the Disco, Mandybelle, me (whoever you are), moonflower, Rayn Lake, Midnight Shadows Starlight, DesirePassion, and everybody else who I can't remember because it is three in the morning right now.


	9. City of Love

Title: Keep Your Head Up

By: Author 888

Disclaimer: There is still now way I own Fruits Basket. If I did, everybody would know because people would hate me for killing off at least one of the characters.

Note: Tohru talk! In fact, Tohru blames herself for the deaths of her family, but she now needs to realize that Yuki was just a bastard, and it is his entire fault.

Update: Happy New Year! Everyone! That was the only time of the year you could talk to somebody from a year in the future or a year in the past. I did talk to somebody from the year 2007 in 2006. It was six in the evening.

Update: Wow… I just realized that I have changed in personality completely since January of 2006.

Update: This may be of interest to you… I actually pick the song before I write the fiction. I had the songs for the book picked out before I started writing.

Update: It's the first week of school blues. Okay… actually, all of my classes were pretty good, except for art. I mean… five really good pencil sketches and a writing assignment in one week. Ahh!

Update: Sorry it's been so long! I was concentrating on another project, but now I'm almost finished with it and should be able to continue this one soon.

Update: A Georgia O'Keefe project in art… Yay! More importantly, I'm having a case of writer's block. It's sad.

Update: HOMG! I haven't worked on the project for about two weeks! I'm so sorry! I had a wedding to attend and work on the O'Keefe Project. I promise I'll have it done by this weekend.

**_This is no_**

_**Yellow brick road**_

_**We've been travelin' on**_

_**A river of tears**_

_**Washed us here**_

_**We're right where we belong**_

_**We road it out**_

_**No we didn't drown**_

_**And look at what we found**_

_**Every street we take**_

_**Is paved with truth**_

_**If a mountain's in our way**_

_**That's a mountain we move**_

_**Baby, there ain't nothing we can't do**_

_**Since me and you**_

_**Built this city of love**_

Kyo stood outside his door, a bag of groceries in his hand. He opened the door to darkness. _I wonder what Tohru's doing._ He turned the lights on to find the living room and kitchen empty, dropping the paper sack on the counter. "Tohru!"

He heard a faint sob from the bedroom, running to find Tohru on the small sofa by the bed. "I killed them… I killed them…" The sofa was soaked with her tears, and her eyes were a crimson red.

"Tohru, what are you talking about?"

"It's my fault… It's all my fault they're dead." She continued to mutter to herself. Her body lay still, bent in an almost fetal position. "It's my fault! It's my fault! Why? Why did I kill them?" Another tear fell down her face, dropping onto the sofa.

"Who did you kill? Tohru, what's wrong?"

"I killed them… I killed those close to me. It's all my fault. I should never have pulled you into my suffering. It killed Yuki and Kii, ruining my life."

"It wasn't you're fault."

"Yes it was… Everything that has happened recently is my fault. I killed Kii… I killed Yuki. I made you disappear into America."

"What are you talking about? Yuki caused the wheel to start turning. That damn rat hurt you and left you to suffer alone!"

"It's not his fault he died! It's all mine! He tried apologizing, and I refused to forgive him! I caused him to leave when he did! Then, the crash occurred and his life ended! He's gone!"

"But he left you in the first place. He left you to suffer alone." Kyo tried to calm Tohru down.

"It doesn't matter. It was my decision that caused the crash! Yuki… I'm so sorry. Kii… I should not have brought you along that day." She continued to lie on the couch..

"How many ways can I say it's not your fault? I was the one who pushed Yuki into Kii. It's all my fault."

"You can't take my blame!" Tohru sat up and grabbed Kyo's shirt. "Please… Don't take my blame."

"It's not your blame to take either… It's nobody's blame to take." He reached his arms around her body. "It will never be your blame… never."

"But it is! It was always my blame… It will always be my blame." She pushed away.

"No it's not! Stop blaming yourself for something you had no power over. Everything happens for a reason. What was this reason? We need to figure it out!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "You couldn't predict the future. Nobody can predict the future. Now… please stop ruining your life."

"Ruining my life…" She took a shaking step forward. "Is it truly that easy to ruin my life?" She stumbled, being held up by Kyo's hand. "Is it?" She took another step, a little less shaky. "I guess it is."

"Tohru…"

"Life… Does it just hate me, or does this path lead to a greater triumph?" Her footstep was firm this time. "I think I know what I have to do. Kyo, when will you be able to return to Japan?"

"I suspect in three months."

"Perfect… It should take me about a month to fix this. I'll have to make all the preparations myself. It will be secret…" She embraced Kyo. "Maybe my life will finally reach normalcy."

"What are you talking about?"

She let go. "You'll figure out… Now, I have to return soon. Goodbye…" She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in three months."

The day of the return to Japan came, and Tohru stood outside the building. Kyo stood next to her. "Goodbye, Kyo. I'll see you in three months."

"I still don't understand."

"It's a surprise." With that, she kissed him. "Goodbye…"

Kyo returned to the taxi, shutting the door. She watched the taxi leave and let another tear fall from her eyes. _I wish you could come with me right now._

She boarded the plane, sitting by the window and watching the clouds go by under her. _What do I need to do beside prepare?_ A dark cloud passed by the window. _I probably should talk to Rin…see if I can talk to her again._

The elderly lady next to her sighed and opened her book, beginning to start the epilogue. _I'm sure Mother would like another visit, as well as Yuki._ The woman coughed and put the book down. She then stood up and went to the bathroom.

The woman passed a dark-haired woman who had her hair up in a bun, chopsticks holding the bun. Her skin was Spanish in color, and her eyes were ebony. She had a smirk and wrote in a pad. _She reminds me so much of Carmelita. I hope I never see her again._

The plane landed hours later and the elderly woman left quickly. Tohru stood behind the ebony-eyed woman, who now talked on the phone. "…worry. I know what I'm doing. The revenge will be implemented soon. I will ruin her family's life."

Tohru was glad to leave the woman. She smelled of Carmelita's type. She continued to walk away, seeing Kisa ahead.

"Tohru! It's terrible…"

_**Through shifting sands**_

_**With our own hands**_

_**We dug to solid ground**_

_**Where we found out**_

_**What love's about**_

_**Yeah, there's no stopping us now**_

_**We're on our own**_

_**Stone by stone**_

_**We built a fortress strong**_

_**Where every street we take**_

_**Is paved with truth**_

_**If a mountain's in our way**_

_**That's a mountain we move**_

_**Baby, there ain't nothing we can't do**_

_**Since me and you**_

_**Built this city of**_

_**Built this city of love**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Every street we take**_

_**Is paved with truth**_

_**If a mountain's in our way**_

_**That's a mountain we move**_

_**Baby, there ain't nothing we can't do**_

_**Since me and you**_

_**Built this city of love**_

Note: Well… That's the end of Keep Your Head Up. Thankfully, it looks like Tohru's life is back on the path upward to happiness, but what of Kisa? What's terrible? Will my updates be faster? The third book is going to be called Without You. I hope to read all the encouraging reviews in the next book also.


End file.
